1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to multi-purpose tools, and more specifically to a multi-function package opener.
2. Description of Related Art
Consumer goods are increasingly being packaged in durable plastic containers commonly referred to as plastic clam shells or heat-sealed blister packs. Typically, consumers have had to rely on conventional scissors or knives to open these packages. However, these tools are not specifically designed for such uses, and often fail to provide a suitable and safe way to open the wide variety of common consumer goods packaging. Additionally, once the package has been successfully opened, the consumer often must search for another tool to remove twist-on fasteners, slice any tape or cardboard securing the product, as well as search for the proper screwdriver to open battery compartments and the like of many consumer electronic products.
There is a need for an improved multi-function package opener tool that provides greater utility and convenience to the user, as well as a greater level of safety.